captain_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is the title of an American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. The film is be a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the film is the thirteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot Captain America: Civil War picks up where Avengers: Age of Ultron left off, as Steve Rogers leads the new team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. After another international incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to enlist the services of the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers while they try to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as The Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *William Hurt as as Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross *Daniel Brühl as Baron Zemo *Martin Freeman as a Everett Ross *Ray Sahetapy as a Unknown character Production Development By January 2014, Anthony and Joe Russo had signed on to return to direct a third Captain America film, which they confirmed in March 2014, with Chris Evans returning as Captain America, Kevin Feige producing, and Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely returning to write the screenplay. Markus and McFeely revealed that they began working on the screenplay in late 2013, while the Russo brothers began work in February 2014. The re-hiring of the directors, three months before the release of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, came as a result of impressive test screenings with Marvel executives. In an April 2014 interview, Joe Russo described the project as a continuation of the story from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. "What’s nice about the film is that... it’s a two-parter," said Russo. "There’s a journey that the Winter Soldier goes on that isn’t complete yet. The next movie, it would seem logically to want to be about the completion of that journey." Anthony Mackie, who plays the Falcon in the previous film, concurred, "In the comics, Cap would always call on the Falcon for help, and then they'd go their separate ways. Avengers 2 is one of those instances where Cap goes off and does his thing. Then, he'll circle back around to get my help for Captain America 3. That will pick up where we left off and Avengers 2 will be a segue to something else." Also in April, Marvel announced a release date of May 6, 2016, and Trent Opaloch, who was the cinematographer on The Winter Solider, said he would return for the sequel. In July 2014, Markus and McFeely stated they were midway through a first draft for the film, and filming was expected to begin in April 2015. The following month, they stated that they were looking to make the tone of the film "an amalgam" of The First Avenger and The Winter Solider. In August 2014, the Russos stated that the film takes place “a couple years” after The Winter Soldier left off and will continue to focus on Steve Rogers' relationship with Bucky Barnes while continuing to explore the political themes related to Captain America. “The character was invented for an explicitly political purpose. So it’s hard to get away from that nature,” said Anthony Russo. The Russos also said that they will be “bringing some new elements to the table that will give us a twist on Winter Soldier.” Also in the month, the Russos reiterated that filming is scheduled to begin in April 2015 and indicated that it would take place in Atlanta, while Markus and McFeely had submitted a first draft of the screenplay that they were "ecstatic" with. They also stated that the film's title would be announced "in a month or so at most", and that the concept and title for the film came from Feige, who has had it "for a while", with Joe stating, "We can pitch out characters that we think would be interesting in the story. There’s incredible room to move," and Anthony adding that the film has to wrap itself around Feige's idea. In September 2014, Joe expanded by saying the film would have another "big idea that alters the universe as a whole in some way" similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling in The Winter Soldier, with the rest of the film, such as the characters, story and tone, left open to the Russos' and writers' interpretation. Pre-production By October 2014, Robert Downey Jr. had entered final negotiations to reprise his role as Iron Man in the film. Downey was added in order to adapt the 2006-07 "Civil War" comic book storyline, which pitted Iron Man against Captain America, for the film. At the end of the month, it was confirmed that Sebastian Stan would return as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, and a few days later, Marvel revealed that the film would be titled Captain America: Civil War, confirmed Downey's appearance, and announced that Chadwick Boseman would appear in the film as Black Panther ahead of his own solo film. Feige also confirmed that the film would be the first in the MCU's Phase Three slate of films.26 In November 2014, Daniel Brühl was cast in an unspecified role, while Anthony Mackie and Frank Grillo were confirmed to return as Sam Wilson / Falcon and Brock Rumlow / Crossbones, respectively. Following the November 2014 hacking of Sony Pictures' computers, emails between Sony Pictures Entertainment co-chairman Amy Pascal and president Doug Belgrad were released, stating that Marvel wanted to include Spider-Man (whose film rights are owned by Sony) in the film. However, talks between the studios broke down, and by December 16, 2014, Marvel was believed to be moving forward with production on the film without the involvement of the character. Despite this, after Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios reached a licensing deal for the use of Spider-Man in an MCU film in February 2015, reports indicated that the character would indeed appear in Civil War. In January 2015, Mackie revealed that, in addition to Atlanta, filming locations would include Puerto Rico and Berlin, while the Russo brothers confirmed that Scarlett Johansson would return in the film as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow.10 Also in January, McFeely said that the idea of basing a film on "Civil War" had "been on and off the table for a while" at Marvel Studios, explaining, "it's a challenge to do it and make sure that all the characters that we've established, and everyone's established in the MCU are serviced and sound correct. Because there's a difference between the characters in "Civil War", which was written in 2006, 2007. The MCU doesn't exist it was written. There isn't a Robert Downey, Jr. or Chris Evans who has helped create the characters so we need to make sure that that template gets adjusted and what have you in order to make sure it services these characters and not just sort of rip off their parts and make them look like them."In March 2015, Jeremy Renner was revealed to be reprising his role as Clint Barton / Hawkeye. In April 2015, it was revealed that the film would be converted to 3D in post-production, while Brühl would be playing Baron Helmut Zemo. Additionally, Elizabeth Olsen revealed she would reprise her role in the film as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch. Filming Principal photography began on April 27, 2015, at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, with additional filming scheduled to take place in Puerto Rico and Berlin. This will be the first film to use IMAX's new digital 2D cameras, made in partnership with Arri. According to Joe Russo, approximately fifteen minutes of the film, including one sequence "with some incredible scale to it," will be shot with the cameras. Post-production Gallery Captain America Civil War Logo.png Civil War Characters.png Captain America Civil War Logo Full.jpg Civil War Promo 04.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Mind and Heart Promo.png Captain America Civil War Poster 01.jpg Captain America Civil War Poster 02.jpg Captain America Civil War Poster 03.jpg Civil War EW Cover.jpg Civil War Logo.jpg Black Panther Civil War.jpg Civil War Stills 01.jpg Civil War Stills 02.jpg Civil War Stills 03.jpg Civil War Stills 04.jpg Civil War Stills 05.jpg Civil War Stills 06.jpg Civil War Stills 07.jpg Civil War Concept Art Text.png Civil War Concept Art Textless.png Hablemos de Marvel Black Panther.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Falcon Iron Man and Vision.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Team Cap.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Team Stark.jpg Black Panther Battle Promo.jpg Civil War 2016 Still.jpg Civil War Promo.jpg Empire Civil War.jpg Civil War Empire 01.jpg Civil War Empire 02.jpg Civil War Empire 03.jpg Civil War Empire 04.jpg Civil War Empire Subscriber's Cover.jpg Textless Civil War Poster.jpg Civil War Character Poster 01.jpg Civil War Character Poster 02.jpg Civil War Character Poster 03.jpg Civil War Character Poster 04.jpg Civil War Character Poster 05.jpg Civil War Character Poster 06.jpg Cap Team's Running.jpg Cap Looking Out Window.jpg Civil War Character Poster 07.jpg Civil War Character Poster 08.jpg Civil War Character Poster 09.jpg Civil War Character Poster 10.jpg Civil War Character Poster 11.jpg Civil War Final Poster.jpg CivilWar56d9ebab1cae8.png CivilWar56e1af9f673d5.png CivilWar56e1af976af52.png CivilWar56e1afa3d2ca3.png CivilWar56e1afb4a682b.png CivilWar56e1afb61e9b6.png CivilWar56e1afbfae417.png CivilWar56e1afc1e0be5.png CivilWar56e1afc363dd5.png CivilWar56e1afce84dc5.png CivilWar56e1afcee0d9e.png CivilWar56e1afcf8f378.png CivilWar56e1afd80d855.png CivilWar56e1afe329655.png CivilWarStairs01.png CivilWarStairs02.png CivilWarRhodey.png CivilWarBattle.png Civil War Bucky Promo.jpg Civil War Cap Promo.jpg Civil War Iron Man Promo.jpg Civil War Promo Agent-13.jpg Civil War Promo Ant-Man.jpg Civil War Promo Black-Panther.jpg Civil War Promo Black-Widow.jpg Civil War Promo Falcon.jpg Civil War Promo Hawkeye.jpg Civil War Promo Vision.jpg Civil War Promo War-Machine.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Textless_Civil_War_Final_Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Textless Iron Man Civil War Poster.jpg Civil War Full Body 01.png Civil War Full Body 02.png Civil War Full Body 03.png Civil War Full Body 04.png Civil War Full Body 05.png Civil War Full Body 06.png Civil War Full Body 07.png Civil War Full Body 08.png Civil War Full Body 09.png Civil War Full Body 10.png Bucky Captive Civil War.jpg Rhodey Civil War.jpg Agent13 CACW.jpg Ant-Man CACW.jpg BlackWidow CACW.jpg CaptainAmerica CACW.jpg CaptainAmericNoMask CACW.jpg Civil War CapVsIronMan.jpg Civil War Fathead 01.png Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War Fathead 03.png Civil War Fathead 04.png Civil War Fathead 05.png Crossbones CACW.jpg Falcon CACW.jpg Hawkeye CACW.jpg IronMan CACW.jpg IronMan02 CACW.jpg ScarletWitch CACW.jpg Vision CACW.jpg WarMachine CACW.jpg WinterSoldier CACW.jpg Videos The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Big Game Spot Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Captain America Civil War Ultimate Franchise Trailer (2016) - Chris Evans Action Movie HD References Category:Films